


Stargazing

by spoke



Category: Ronin Warriors AKA Yoroiden Samurai Troopers
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a tiny gift. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shusu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shusu).



> Just a tiny gift. <3

 

 

There were patterns in the sky, even here. Stars that remain the same through the youjakai's strange seasons. They sing and call to him through the armor in voices that are different from the stars of the mortal world; sometimes he wonders if they are the ghosts of stars long burned out, or gone supernova. 

They laugh when he wonders, and will not say. What can a human know of the ways stars die? 

He knows, and watches them from outcroppings of golden land that is paler than the glittering sky above it. He stays out there for hours sometimes, wondering if there is any way to reach them. In the mortal world, it would be impossible. Even in the armor, to journey so far would take more than a human lifetime. Even if he managed that, the heat would destroy him and Tenku both, in all likelihood. 

Do the ghosts of stars burn? He wonders, and if he does not seek to find out, it is only that the winter holds him here. Yami nudges, cold and hungry and full of Kujuurou's seeking him.

Her stars twinkle in warm amusement as he returns to the castle, and continue their eternal vigil, in the silence that has not screamed for years.

 


End file.
